Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon
This is the Gallery page for pictures of Astrid during the films. First Film Astrid2.jpg Astrid Hofferson 4929.jpg Atrid.jpg astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png|Astrid and Stormfly tumblr_m5wardA59m1rou8p3o1_500.gif|Astrid beats up Stormfly Astrid putting her arm through the clouds.jpg Astrid leaning back and running her hands through the clouds.jpg Astrid impressed by the view.jpg Astrid continuing to be impressed by the sights.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with the Aurora Borealis behind them.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with a view of Berk.jpg Astrid amazed at the view.jpg Astrid having just rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png This is pretty cool.jpg It's amazing.jpg Your final exam is tomorrow.jpg Kill a dragon.jpg Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg The kiss.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Astrid approaching Hiccup before his final exam.jpg Be careful with that dragon.jpg If something goes wrong.jpg I will.jpg Hiccup starts heading into the ring.jpg Astrid seeing what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid having seen Hiccup toss his helmet aside.jpg Astrid yelling Hiccup's name.jpg Astrid holding Hiccup back.jpg After the ships have left.jpg Looking out over the water.jpg You must feel horrible.jpg Your best friend.jpg Why didn't you.jpg I don't know HTTYD.jpg I couldn't.jpg I want to remember what you say.jpg I was a coward.jpg A break in the conversation.jpg First to ride one though.jpg I bet he.jpg That's more like it.jpg Hiccup and Astrid.jpg The teens seeing Hiccup bring the monstorous nightmare out.jpg Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg Hang in his blind spot.jpg Make it mad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid searching for Toothless.jpg Astrid hanging upside down.jpg Astrid seeing Hiccup fly into battle.jpg Astrid says go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid after saying go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid at seeing what is going on.jpg Astrid upon thinking Hiccup is dead.jpg Astrid starting to cry when she thinks Hiccup is dead.jpg Astrid overjoyed at hearing that Hiccup is alive.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h55m10s39.png Kiss1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h29m04s26.png Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Welcome home.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons 2.jpg Astrid hanging from a tree.jpg Second Film Older-Astrid-how-to-train-your-dragon-2-34817028-178-221.jpg|Older Astrid Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg|Astrid in How To Train Your Dragon 2 Older Astrid 1.jpg|Older Astrid in the second movie. astrid-httyd-2.jpg|HTTYD2 Astrid Poster fearless astrid.jpg|fearless Astrid 2.png Astrid Hofferson HtTYD2.png Tumblr n48cn9Q7rx1rpcxulo1 1280-1-.png They're going to win now.jpg Astrid sees the fire.jpg viking_astrid_gallery_01.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png|"Haha!" Astrid seeing Snotlout is about to swing his hammer.jpg Astrid starting her celebration.jpg Astrid celebrating her win.jpg Astrid wins.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg DRAGON~1.JPG I'm really serious.png|I'm really serious TRAIN-~1.JPG|Hiccup and Astrid holding hands Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png|"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek in HTTYD2 Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Astrid starting to see what Hiccup sees.jpg Astrid upon seeing what Hiccup saw.jpg Astrid sees eret's ship.jpg Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg|Astrid being kissed by Hiccup. Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif Astrid flying after Hiccup.jpg He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg are.jpg|"Are you kidding me?" The teens and Eret surrounded.jpg Get off me.jpg Right on schedule.jpg What are you doing.jpg 10387174 10152145204768870 2513340460118349610 o-1-.jpg|Astrid after being captured by Drago & his men No extra charge.jpg Are you kidding me.jpg Drago dosen't have them.jpg Oh, yes they will.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg His heir to the throne.jpg The greatest dragon master.jpg Unless you let us go.jpg Astrid starting to tell Drago about Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying on his night fury.jpg Astrid continues to threaten Drago.jpg Astrid telling Drago what might happen to his ships.jpg The teens upon hearing drago say they will take down berk.jpg Astrid trying to get to Stormfly.jpg Being forced to walk the plank.jpg You are a steaming.jpg Eret ready to attack some of Drago's men.jpg Astrid after Eret's big save.jpg Astrid pushing the crank up.jpg Astrid finds Meatlug.jpg Thanks I think.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg Astrid and Eret looking up at what is coming out of the mountain.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother.jpg Astrid saying that's your mother 2.jpg Astrid sees what happened.jpg 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows.jpg Astrid and the others with bows and arrows 2.jpg After the arrows have been shot.jpg viking_astrid_gallery_02.jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup say they are going back.jpg He took all the dragons.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Moving up to get a better look.jpg After the dragons changed sides.jpg Cheering after the bewilderbeast has left.jpg Continue to celebrate victory.jpg Astrid and Stormfly reuniting.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kissing in HTTYD2 Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid lookng back at Hiccup.jpg Astrid waving to Valka.jpg Astrid waving to Valka 2.jpg Astrid while heading for the black sheep.jpg Astrid looking up to see who grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg Astrid-in-Dragons-2-Screencap-astrid-hofferson-37234803-2018-858.png Astrid-and-Stormfly-how-to-train-your-dragon-36830496-1095-617.jpg Category:Gallery